Little Ladder House
by derpette-Waffle
Summary: It's a completely normal relationship between two young men. Completely normal even though one is just 5 and a half inches tall.
1. Chapter 1

**DAN**

I stumbled in through the front door with the bags, and laid them on the table. "Phil, I'm home with food." I didn't need to shout –I knew he heard me. I sat down on the sofa and started my laptop back up; he would probably be a while, and I had time to do nothing before dinner. It had been a long day, and I needed to decompress.

A few minutes later, just when I almost forgot I had called him out to eat, my brain jolted and brought to my attention that Phil hadn't come out here yet. He took a while to get across the house on his own, but never this long before, not just coming from our bedroom. Curious and a little worried, I went to go look for him.

"Phil?" I called quietly, checking the bathroom, and then the office. He couldn't have gotten far, obviously, but it wasn't like him to not respond when I called him, and he was taking so long to come that I had to wonder if something was wrong. My heart pounded hard and fast at the idea that my boyfriend might not be okay.

Finally I got to our bedroom, and found him fast asleep. I smiled; he looked so cute when he was sleeping, like a tiny angel. I went over to the bed and knelt down, crouching down low and nudging his shoulder with my finger, gently shaking him awake. "Rise and shine, sweetheart, it's time to eat."

He rolled over on the tiny cotton mattress and turned to look at me, smiling. "Morning."

"No, it's not morning," I laughed. I had to speak quietly around him so as not to hurt his tiny ears. "I just got back from work and there's food in the kitchen."

"Groceries?" he asked, sitting up and stretching his arms over his head.

"Try fast food," I grinned. No way was I going to cook something after such a long and stressful day (not that he knew it was long and stressful yet) and Phil was too tiny to use much of what we had in the kitchen.

"Carry me?"

I couldn't exactly say no. "Yeah, come on." He grinned and hopped up out of bed. He was a little too big and a bit too heavy to carry in one hand, and with two hands I always worried I might go all butterfingers and drop him, and a fall from that height would be enough to kill him. Instead, he climbed up my arm and sat on my shoulder, holding tight onto my ear. "Ready?"

"Yeah, just try not to wiggle around too much."

I laughed and stood up carefully, still worried he might fall. I stepped slowly out of our bedroom, down the hall and into the kitchen. I bent down so my shoulder was close to the counter, and he hopped off.

"What did you get?"

"Burger and fries for us to share. Do you want something to drink?" I headed over to the refrigerator, so get some soda, and Phil said he was good with whatever I was having. I grunted in understanding and got out a glass, thimble and eyedropper from the cupboard. I poured some Fanta for myself and dipped the eyedropper into my drink, got a little out, and put it in the thimble. Phil thanked me and picked up his little "cup."

"So how was work?"

I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. "Stressful," I said. "I messed up on the paperwork and Buckley chewed me out for it. Fortunately I got everything fixed before the end of the day, so I didn't get fired, but I busted my ass revising it."

He frowned and came over to sit down on my forearm, rubbing it soothingly. "I'm sorry you had a rough day. Maybe I can make tonight a little better?"

I smirked. "If that means what I think it means…"

He grinned at me, sipping his drink. "I found something I think you might like."

"I can't wait to see it." Phil's surprises and "making tonight better" usually ended very, very well for me. But first, food.


	2. Chapter 2

"It was supposed to fit better than this."

I felt awful for it but I could hardly contain my laughter.

Apparently Phil had "special ordered" doll-sized lingerie and had been excited to show it off to me. Unfortunately the lingerie had been made to fit a Barbie doll, and Phil was shorter than, and didn't have the same measurements as, a Barbie doll. So he was now standing on my bare thigh, face bright red and struggling to keep the underwear on when I really just wanted him to take it off.

"This is embarrassing…" he lamented, turning to face away from me. "I should've specified my size and all that –or rather the size of the fictional doll I needed this for." He laughed awkwardly. "Never mind, it was a silly idea…"

"You sure you don't want to…?"

"I just want to get into my pyjamas and watch some TV. I'm gonna get dressed, go put something on; I'll meet you out there in a few minutes."

I sighed and nodded, getting off the bed and trying not to shift it around too much. I stood and watched from the doorway as Phil climbed down the small ladder attached to the bed post, going to get some clothes on. I winced a little and headed out to the living room to put on some movie we haven't watched yet. I plopped down on the sofa, turned the TV on, and waited.

It wasn't like Phil and I haven't been intimate yet; we'd been living together almost a year now, of course we'd done sexual things together. It was just sort of difficult how we couldn't, well, have sex. The mechanics didn't allow it when my boyfriend is the same size as my dick. But we made it work, and enjoyed our time spent like that, but I still couldn't help but feel like it put a little strain on us sometimes.

Phil was indeed out a few minutes later in his little pyjamas, and climbed up the tiny ladder onto the sofa and sat down next to me, leaning against my leg. I smiled and put my hand on his back to hold him closer, gently pressing him against my thigh.

"What are we watching?" he smiled, looking up at me.

I shrugged and picked him up, ignoring how he squirmed a little and setting him down on my lap. I was still only in my boxers, and half hard, and he would quickly notice.

"D-Dan…"

"Are you uncomfortable?" I'd let him off he wanted me to, but for now I just held him there, stroking his hair with the tip of my finger.

"No, but— I mean, I guess so… I'm just not up for—"

I hummed an acknowledgement and took him off my lap. "Sorry," I mumbled, blushing and embarrassed for having overstepped boundaries.

"No, it's okay. Let's just… cuddle, okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Get down for a second."

He climbed down his ladder and waited on the floor while I laid down across the couch. He climbed back up, his little smile precious, and got up onto me to lie down on my chest. We were going to have a nice little evening doing nothing but being with each other. I smiled and laid my hand on his back, careful not to press down too hard, and put something on.

About halfway through the movie, I heard very soft snoring. Phil had fallen asleep, and was so damn adorable I couldn't bring myself to move him. I stroked a finger down his spine, over and over, much more focused on his soft breathing than what was playing on the TV.

An hour later the credits rolled and Phil was starting to stir. I grinned. "Wake up, sleepy. You're quite tired today, aren't you?"

He nodded a little, very tired still and just gaining consciousness after his nap. "I had to go get the mail earlier."

I'd forgotten to do so last night after work; the trek from our bedroom to the mailbox outside was quite long and tiring for my tiny love. "You didn't fall, did you?"

He laughed a little. "If I fell from the mailbox I wouldn't be here to tell you about it."

That scared me. The idea of life without Phil was a painful one; I'd do anything to keep him from getting hurt in a big, big world.

He turned over onto his stomach, lying just below my clavicle so I could barely see him. "Can I kiss you?"

"What?" I laughed. Of course I'd love for him to kiss me, but it was so sudden and asked out of nowhere. "Yes, of course."

He grinned and got onto his hands and knees, crawling up closer to my face and leaving a little peck on the middle of my bottom lip. He leaned back, still smiling and giggling a little.

"You're so fucking adorable," I told him, not for the first time.

"So I've heard…" He looked down, face going red. "I don't want to be adorable, though. I want to be a proper adult."

"You are, though. Maybe you're a lot- a _lot_ smaller than most, but you are a grown man." I tried not to chuckle. "And even if you were my height or taller, I'd still think you're adorable. You're the most precious person in my life –I just worry about you a lot."

He sighed, understanding, and a small smile grew on his face. "I love you."

I smiled and bent my head forward, kissing the top of his own. "I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #040000; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"I wouldn't ever say this out loud, but I'd always been sort of grateful that Phil preferred to stay at home, and the two of us didn't go out often. When we woke up at noon on my day off, and Phil insisted we go out for coffee since the weather was still pleasant enough, I was afraid to go along with the idea. But at the same time, I couldn't tell him this; there was then no reason to object, and we went./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #040000; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"The clothes Phil had to wear were, of course, never meant to be worn by anything besides dolls. His outfits always looked a little awkward on him, especially since most still didn't fit right, but I'd always tell him how handsome he looked regardless. I wished he could've believed me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #040000; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"I made Phil promise, before we even left the house, that we'd do our best not to draw attention to it –he knew what I was talking about. "Get in the bag."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #040000; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"But Phil hung back and climbed down his ladder to the floor. "I can walk, Dan. I'll be fine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #040000; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"I wanted to believe him; I did, but I couldn't. He couldn't walk, not that far, without someone accidentally stepping on him or some dumb dog turning him into a chew toy. I didn't realize I'd said as much out loud until it was too late to take it back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #040000; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"Phil stared up at me for a moment, a vague look in his eyes. He relented, though, and climbed into my bookbag without any further argument. I winced and zipped it closed on him. He'd sit at the bottom as comfortably as the walk allowed, and I'd carry him like that to the little coffee shop on the corner./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #040000; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"I ordered only a drink for myself: we could share, of course. I'd brought him cup along to drink from./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #040000; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"I didn't know what we'd do about sitting there and talking. The place wasn't too crowded, but there were definitely enough other customers to see Phil and cause a scene. I shuddered at the memory of the last time something had gone down in public, and remembered how my fear now was justified, which didn't help. I eventually chose a small table in the back where we'd be unseen by almost everyone, and hoped that anyone else would just mind their business./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #040000; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;""You okay in there?" I asked, sympathetic, when I unzipped by bag./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #040000; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"Phil looked up at me, looking drained, and coughed. "Yeah, I'm fine," he assured me, even though he wasn't. I hated having to carry him around in there were he'd get jostled around too much, and light and air were insufficient. I set the bag on the floor and helped him out, letting him cling to my wrist. I set him down on the table next to our drink. "What is it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #040000; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;""Gingerbread latte." His face lit up and I smiled. "Thought you'd like it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #040000; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"I stuck my finger onto the end of the straw to keep the liquid inside, and pulled his thimble cup out of my pocket to pour it into. He smiled and took a sip of the warm drink, and shivered at the contrast to him chilly body. "Thank you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #040000; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"I pulled him close and kissed his head. He sat down on the table, leaning against the napkin dispenser. For a while, we just talked about nothing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #040000; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"Phil must've been so lost in our conversation that he forgot for a moment our situation in the world. Otherwise, it must've just slipped before he could catch himself. "This is great," he squeaked. "Why don't we do this more often?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #040000; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"I forced a smile as his face fell, stirring my cup of cooling coffee./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #040000; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;""Dan, I didn't mean to—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #040000; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;""I know, baby. It's okay." I ruffled his hair with my thumb. "But you know why we don't come out more often." I sighed. "It isn't your fault, though. I just don't want you to get hurt."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #040000; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"He didn't say anything the rest of our stay, which was cut short by the awkwardness lingering in the air and our silently understood worry of being caught. Phil reluctantly slid into my bag, and I made sure to be extra careful getting him home./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #040000; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"When we got there, I was lost in my own thoughts, guilt, and concerns. I couldn't get past how I was, in a way, restraining Phil's life and being maybe too overbearing. It was all with the best of intentions, of course, as I only feared for his safety in a world that was much too big. But who was I to constrict his freedom? How could I force him into a bookbag to go from one place to another. I wasn't ashamed, except maybe of my own inadequacies. But if Phil wanted to walk, he should walk, and I shouldn't put up a fight about it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #040000; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"I set my bag down and went to take a shower to clear my head./p 


End file.
